1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printing on synthetic fibers of polyester, triacetate, acetate and polyamide as well as mixtures thereof with disperse dyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. No. 1,086,209 describes printing pastes for the direct or discharge printing process on textile goods on native or regenerated cellulose, natural silk or linear polyamides. The dyestuffs used are vat and/or sulfur dyes. In addition to this, reserve discharging processes are known wherein either tin-(II)-chloride or oxymethane sulfinic zinc are used as discharging agents. German Pat. No. 2,753,696 describes a process for imprinting synthetic fibers of polyester, triacetate, acetate and polyamide, with disperse dyestuffs, according to the reserve discharging process where the discharge agent is a mixture of 5 to 50 parts by weight of an ammonium derivative containing at least one radical alkali metal or ammonium salt of methane sulfinic acid, 5 to 50 parts by weight of glucose and 0 to 10 parts by weight of anthraquinone.
A problem incurred with the familiar discharge and reserve discharge processes is presented by the decomposition products of the dischargeable dyestuffs impairing the whiteness of the background. In the case of multicolored illumination of the goods, clear colorations are not obtained.
Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to provide a process for imprinting synthetic fibers of polyester, triacetate, acetate, and polyamide, as well as mixtures of such fibers, with disperse dyes according to the discharge or reserve discharge process wherein the decomposition products of the dischargeable disperse dye do not cause any disturbing effects.